


matt patt explains diavolo and king crimson

by Fun_in_The_Library



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Game Theory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_in_The_Library/pseuds/Fun_in_The_Library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	matt patt explains diavolo and king crimson

*Matt Patt Voice* heLLO Internet, Welcome to gAME THEORy! The show which is aBOuT TO GET BIZARRE! You see, for the past week I’ve been reading a thing known as ‘Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure’, and quite honestly, I am Having a blast reading this! 

Minus the uh, few times that physics are broken, and other things that would essentially prove that everyone in JoJo is an alien, but we’ll get into that Another time.

Waaaiit sense we’re talking about a manga and not a game, wouldn’t this be called, ‘Manga Theory’?

WELL ANYWAYS Today, I’d like to talk about the Villian of Vento Aureo, DIAVOLO. His Stand; King Crimson is noTORIOUS for being the most Complex to understand In The seRIES! 

However, through understanding exactly _how_ King Crimson Works, and enough about Diavolo, I’ll be able to show you how Diavolo’s Demise and King Crimson as a whole, have Actually really Scarlily Predicted the USA Stoock Market Crash of 2008, and The Dates for the next Stock Market Crash.

First, lets get to Diavoloos power. rgnpfsd

 

s

fasd

fasd

f

asdf

awdfd sfdasd

fasdf

sdf

asd

fa

 

sdF

sdf

sf

 

frfdgg

fg

fdg 

wweg

wd

fg e gw

e t

e

we

 qw

wq 

we

e

qw

qwe

qwwe

 qwe

wqe 

I Cant finish this im sorry


End file.
